Two Broken Hearts
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Tenían el romance perfecto, ambos eran felices en su burbuja. Bella estaba feliz, segura del amor que Edward sentía por ella, pero algo la hizo dudar. ¿Conseguirá Edward ganarse su confianza de nuevo? ¿Aún cuando incluso él esté sufriendo?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Se había preparado mentalmente durante mucho tiempo para ese momento, ella sabía lo que quería, a quién quería, y estaba dispuesta a todo si con eso lo tenía asegurado para siempre.

Los días previos a la fecha lo había notado igual que siempre, despertando a su lado con una sonrisa, compartiendo el cuarto de baño por las mañanas, así como también disfrutando de hacer el desayuno juntos para después verlo partir a su trabajo. Nada parecía estar alterado en su entorno, no sabía cómo no lo vio venir.

—Eres muy bonita —le dijo una niña que se encontraba sentada a su lado comiendo una paleta de caramelo. Bella le sonrió, sin saber qué responderle, no podía decirle ni "gracias" siquiera, porque aunque llevara puesto un vestido de novia en plena terminal de autobús no se sentía para nada bonita.

No tenía dinero para un boleto de autobús, tampoco tenía bien definido a dónde iría, solo quería alejarse de ese lugar en el que creyó que alguna vez sería feliz. Conteniendo el llanto vio como la niña iba con su madre y ambas subían al autobús que acababa de llegar. Se preguntó a sí misma cuánto tiempo llevaría sentada allí, no quería ser encontrada por lo que debía pensar en algo rápido, más aún con un vestido puesto.

—Mejor no ensuciar el vestido. —Levantó la mirada y aceptó el pañuelo que la desconocida le ofrecía. Esbozó apenas una sonrisa por el gesto.

—Gracias. —Se secó las lágrimas del llanto que no se había percatado y trató de recomponerse.

—Sé que tal vez no sea de gran ayuda, pero estar aquí me parece algo descuidado de tu parte. ¿A dónde pensabas ir?

Bella miró a la desconocida, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta alta con varios mechones sueltos y sus ojos eran claros, la forma en la que estaba vestida le dio a Bella un indicio de que tal vez ella también estuviera huyendo.

—No lo sé, no tengo dinero encima…

—Me imagino. —La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia otro punto alejado de ellas y volvió a hablarle a Bella—. Me llamo Rosalie. Ese niño de allá es mi hijo, Tayler, puedes acompañarnos si quieres.

—Isabella, Bella —respondió—. No quiero ser molestia, ya se me ocurrirá algo, gracias.

—No serías problema, en serio. Bella, me gustaría ayudarte, sé lo que es andar con el corazón roto.

—¿A dónde se dirigen?

—Oh no, acabamos de regresar. Hemos ido a casa de mi madre unos días. Además, este es un consejo —aclaró—, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte. Dudo que te encuentren de todas formas, y si tienes alguien a quien llamar mejor mantenerte aquí.

—Diablos. —Bella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. No he planeado bien esto.

—Linda, ni siquiera lo has pensado. —Rosalie le sonrió y acarició su espalda. Se quedó con ella consolándola un momento hasta que Bella accedió a ir con ellos.

Rosalie vivía en un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad, el sofá se hacía cama por lo que podía dormir allí, cosa que fue lo primero que hizo luego de que Rose le mostrara la casa, le explicara a su hijo que una desconocida iba a quedarse con ellos y le ofreciera una taza de té.

—Papá puede molestarse —susurró el pequeño Tayler, Bella apenas llegó a escucharlo cuando cayó dormida.

Soñó nuevamente con él. Hacía bastante tiempo que tenía el mismo sueño, era tan repetido que se había aburrido de vivir lo mismo inconscientemente una y otra vez. Solo que esta vez, algo cambió. No solo era él. Una cabellera rubia llamaba la atención y ella la conocía muy bien, aunque no llegó a ver su rostro sabía que la había visto antes.

Despertó sobresaltada, las luces del departamento apagadas y las cortinas que cubrían la ventana le hicieron saber que era de noche, tal vez incluso de madrugada.

El pecho le dolía, el nudo en la garganta parecía ser más fuerte que ella, se sentía atada en angustia. ¿Había hecho bien en escapar? ¿Volvería a ser feliz? Claramente sí, ella siempre creyó que la felicidad no dependía de un hombre ni de nadie. Solo que en esos momentos sentía que aquello tal vez no fuera posible.

* * *

**Hola! Se que es corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. No tengo bien definido de cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia aún, sólo sé que no serán tan largos. Muchas gracias Yani por ayudarme con el beteo de los capitulos!  
Déjenme un review comentándome qué les pareció y si tienen algún comentario y/o sugerencia, son bienvenidos! **  
**En mi perfil de fanfiction tengo el link de mi grupo de facebook donde subo imágenes y adelantos de la historia, pueden unirse si quieren! Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Los invitados se habían retirado en cuanto Esme les comunicó a todos que no habría ninguna boda. Edward escuchaba los murmullos de estos, juzgando a la novia por su repentina huida.

Había intentado llamarla repetidas veces pero no respondía. Había llegado un punto que simplemente no podía volver a llamarla, puesto que se había dado cuenta que apagó su celular.

—¿Por qué, Bella?

—Tal vez no estaba lista, hijo… —Carlisle puso una mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo. Edward aún seguía de traje, observando a los empleados retirar las decoraciones del salón.

—Hemos organizado la boda desde hace más de un año, Carlisle, Bella estaba segura. Ella estaba emocionada, no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó.

—Tal vez un engaño de su parte, habrá tenido doble vida… —acotó Esme a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron a verla, Edward sabía que su madre y novia no se llevaban demasiado bien pero ambas habían aprendido a convivir con el tiempo, o eso había creído.

—Cierra la boca si no vas a aportar nada bueno, mamá.

—Edward…

—No, está bien, Carlisle. Déjalo. Iré a ver cómo está Mila.

—No te acerques a ella ahora, yo me encargaré. —Edward se adelantó a ir donde ella se dirigía.

—Ella esperaba una segunda madre, Edward. Ahora hay que hacerle entender que…

—No hay que hacerle entender nada, mamá. Mila ya es grande, estoy seguro que comprende la situación mucho mejor que tú.

Caminó hacia el exterior del salón, donde también se había decorado todo para el evento. Mila se encontraba jugando con el ramo de flores, dando vueltas sobre sus pies.

En cuanto terminaron de limpiar el lugar, cada uno se marchó a casa. Carlisle le había pedido a Edward que fuera con ellos pero él prefirió regresar a su casa. Mila insistió en irse con él, así que se la llevó con un cambio de ropa preparado.

Había hecho del living una especie de cine, con Bella compraron un proyector y lo habían instalado allí, sobre los sillones, de manera que pudieran verlo relajados. Mila escogió uno de los puff que tenían y Edward preparó palomitas para acompañar la película.

Pusieron La Sirenita, pero la niña cayó dormida a la media hora. Había sido un día muy largo en el que ninguno había parado a descansar un segundo. Edward aprovechó que Mila se había dormido y fue a servirse un poco de whisky, necesitaba un buen trago y fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a pesar de la gran variedad que disponía.

Apenas había dormido durante esa noche, no esperó a que el sol terminara de salir para volver a intentar llamar a Bella. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, admirando las frutas que habían quedado en el tazón.

—¿Edward? —Escucharla hizo despertar un toque de esperanza en él. Sintió alivio de que al menos le respondiera.

—Bella, dime dónde estás e iré a buscarte enseguida. ¿Por qué huiste de mí? —Edward esperó paciente a que Bella respondiera, sin embargo, solo era capaz de escuchar el sollozo de ella al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Volverá? —Edward miró a la pequeña niña sentada a su lado, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ni de en qué momento había llegado. El pitido del celular llamó su atención, dándole a entender que la llamada había finalizado. Bella no había respondido.

—No lo sé, bonita. —Dejó el teléfono a un lado, la pequeña Mila se levantó para sentarse en sus piernas y abrazarlo con sus pequeños brazos, Edward apreció el gesto, aún desesperado por encontrar y saber algo de Bella. La llamada no lo había tranquilizado para nada.

—Espero que regrese pronto —sollozó. Edward acarició su cabello.

—Yo también, peque, ahora seremos solo nosotros por un tiempo, ¿está bien?

—Edward… —La niña se separó de él para poder mirarlo, aún tenía marcas de la almohada en sus mejillas—. ¿Bella va a dejarme como lo hizo mi mamá?

Diablos, se había preocupado por muchas cosas pero nunca llegó a pensar en cómo repercutiría aquello en su sobrina.

—No, Mila. Bella te quiere mucho. Estoy seguro que contigo no perderá contacto.

—Entonces, ¿se van a separar? —Vaya que era difícil hablar con una niña. Sabían exactamente qué decir o qué preguntar en el momento menos esperado, los niños no tenían ningún filtro.

—No te preocupes por eso, ¿quieres desayunar?

Desayunaron juntos y Edward llevó a la niña nuevamente con sus padres, Carlisle y Esme volvieron a insistir en que se quedara, pero les dejó bien en claro que hasta no saber nada de Bella no saldría de su casa, él esperaba su regreso y quería estar ahí si eso pasaba.

Mientras conducía de regreso volvió a llamarla y esta vez esperó a que le dirigieran al buzón de voz.

—Bella… por favor, necesito saber que estás bien. Mi amor, vuelve conmigo, necesitamos hablar por favor… no sé seguir sin ti, Bells. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos, tienes que tener un buen motivo, habla conmigo, Bella. Entenderé si necesitas espacio pero no sigas huyendo, regresa. —Cortó la llamada y frenó, estacionando en una esquina. Puso ambas manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar. Podía soportar el mal genio de Bella, que se enojara con él durante días por solo haber colocado ropa de color junto con la ropa blanca en la lavadora, incluso soportaba su enojo cuando confundía su cumpleaños con su aniversario, ya que no era bueno recordando fechas importantes, hasta sus celos por sus secretarias. Pero no podía aguantar que se fuera sin dar ninguna explicación, simplemente no encajaba en la forma de ser de ella.

Le llevó varios minutos recuperarse para retomar el camino de regreso a su casa, aquel lugar que habían comprado juntos para hacerlo su hogar ahora se encontraba vacío y lleno de la angustia que él había transportado consigo en el último día.

La ropa de ella aún seguía en el armario, así como la caja en la que tenía fotografías y otros recuerdos de su familia. Ni siquiera había dejado ninguna carta.

Pasó el día en solitario, apenas fue capaz de comer algo; se instaló en el sofá viendo un viejo partido de fútbol y picando unas papas fritas de un paquete que ya estaba abierto.

Estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido cuando el timbre de la puerta lo hizo incorporarse. Se estiró un poco y caminó hacia ella para abrirla. Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima al verla en la puerta.

—Bella. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le tomó solo dos pasos para sostenerla en sus brazos de nuevo. La acción apenas duró unos segundos ya que ella lo apartó con sus brazos.

—Solo vine a buscar algo de ropa, no puedo seguir con el maldito vestido de novia puesto, quiero ducharme. —Caminó sin verlo hasta su habitación. Edward cerró la puerta y la siguió con la mirada antes de ir tras ella.

—Bella, dime algo…

—No tengo nada que decirte. —Bella caminó hacia el cuarto de baño con Edward pisándole los talones. Le cerró la puerta en la cara y él apoyó su frente en esta, escuchando cómo la llave del agua era abierta y esta caía en la ducha. Tal vez él sí necesitaba decirle algo. Tal vez él era quien la había hecho irse, pero… ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

* * *

Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento de la historia! Se los agradezco mucho, me alegro que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Gracias Yanina por tomarte el trabajo de betearlo :)  
Ahora tenemos la perspectiva de Edward. Díganme qué les pareció este capítulo y si tienen alguna sugerencia es bienvenida. Gracias por leer!  
**Muchas gracias por los reviews del cap anterior a: Luisa huiniguir, nataliastewart, Liz Vidal, camilitha cullen, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, alejandra1987, Pao-SasuUchiha, patymdn, Adriana Molina, Krom, carlita16, kaja0507, jupy, Maryluna, tulgarita, twilight-love1694, Melany, miop, Esal, Adriu, y Guest :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Ambos se encontraban sentados compartiendo la pequeña mesa de la cocina, sin ser capaces de mirarse. Bella aún tenía el cabello húmedo, vestía shorts y camiseta musculosa, no se había molestado tanto en lo que iba a usar después de la ducha.

Edward le había preparado un té y ella, sin quitar la mirada de la taza, jugaba con la cuchara que apenas hacía ruido al rozar contra la mesa.

—¿Yo sí? —preguntó él. Bella levantó apenas la mirada, aún sin poder verlo a los ojos.

—No lo sé. ¿Tienes que decirme algo?

—Bella, ya para con este jueguito. Tú me dejaste plantado en el altar. No fuiste tú la que se quedó sola esperando a la nada, para que luego te dijeran que el novio había huido y no sabían dónde. No fuiste tú la que tuvo que hacerse cargo de decirles a los invitados que no habría boda, a pesar de que todos sabían que veníamos planeándolo hace meses. Un año.

—Edward… —suspiró—. Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo eso —habló con desgana.

—¿En serio lo lamentas? ¿O todo es parte de algún plan que llevas haciendo hace tiempo para robar mi dinero?

—No tengo ningún plan en mente, Edward. Nunca pensé en irme, en escapar o dejarte plantado. No se me había pasado por la cabeza. Pero te vi. Los vi —le acusó—. Además, ¿robar tu dinero? ¿En serio quieres ir por ese lado? —Lo miró enfurecida.

—¿A quiénes viste, Bella? ¿Qué viste?

—Te vi repetidas veces con Tanya, aún más seguido cuando anunciamos la boda y enviamos las invitaciones. Me hice la tonta porque confiaba en ti, creí que serías incapaz de engañarme. Pero luego los vi besarse. Fue en casa de tus padres, Edward, ni te importó tenerla ahí, siendo un lugar que ambos concurrimos con continuidad. Sabías que yo llegaría en cualquier momento…

—Bella, detente. Yo no besé a Tanya.

—¡Tampoco la apartaste! ¡Le seguiste el beso! No soy estúpida, Edward.

—Bella, no es así. ¿Por qué te engañaría? Peor aún, ¿por qué dejaría que organicemos una boda si estoy teniendo un amorío aparte?

—Entonces lo admites. —Se secó una lágrima y lo siguió mirando. Edward aún estaba algo sorprendido por la acusación de Bella.

—No voy a admitir algo que sé que es mentira. Bella, yo nunca…

—Lo siento, no puedo creerte, Edward. Yo sé lo que vi.

—Pues has visto mal —continuó a la defensiva. Bella lo observó perpleja, sin poder creer que aquel hombre a quien amaba no fuera capaz de reconocer su error siquiera.

—Esto así no va a ningún lado. —Contuvo el llanto cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, fallando en el intento, sintiendo cómo se le empañaban los ojos. Escuchó los pasos de Edward, como recogía sus cosas. ¿Iba a irse? ¿O continuarían sin hablarse directamente?

Lo escuchó irse y no lo detuvo. Imitó la acción y recogió sus cosas, recordando que no podía volver con Rosalie sin hablarlo. Tenía que conseguir hablar con Edward, por más dolida que se encontrara. Pero verlo tan pesimista le dolía más que el haberlo visto y deducir por su cuenta que la había engañado.

.

.

.

Edward estaba cabreado, no podía creer en la acusación de Bella. ¡¿Por qué demonios la engañaría?! ¡¿Y por qué Tanya?!

—Entonces… ¿venderás tu casa? —preguntó Esme, retocando las flores que decoraban la entrada.

—No es mi casa, mamá. Bella y yo la hemos comprado juntos.

—Entonces no entiendo. —Esme dejó el jarrón sobre la mesita y se giró a verlo—. ¿Por qué traes todas tus cosas?

—Bella y yo necesitamos un tiempo, pensaba quedarme aquí mientras tanto.

Esme sonrió.

—Por supuesto, hijo mío. Siempre serás bien recibido aquí. Esta es tu casa. —Se acercó a Edward y lo atrajo a sus brazos. Edward abrazó a su madre, sintiendo que no todo era alegría y esperanza como parecía ser.

—Madre… —se apartó para verla a los ojos—, no me mientas, tú estás feliz de que al final Bella y yo no nos casáramos.

—Edward —Esme tomó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos—, ¿feliz porque mi hijo tenga el corazón destrozado? No es lo mío. Está bien, yo esperaba que eligieras a otra mujer, sí. Pero no puedo interferir en lo que sientes, y si Bella es a quien tú quieres… bueno, yo no puedo ir contra ello —sonrió apenas, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió, ambos observaron a Carlisle que llegaba con Mila dormida en brazos.

—Fuimos a ver una obra de teatro, se quedó dormida en el auto. Edward, ¿regresaste? —Preguntó lo último observando las maletas de su hijo. Edward suspiró y se dispuso a llevar sus cosas a su antigua habitación.

—Es solo temporal. Bella y él necesitan un tiempo —le informó Esme. Carlisle asintió y llevó a la niña a su cuarto.

Nadie estaba pasando por un buen momento, la familia no se estaba comportando de manera adecuada, todos se mantenían apartados, como si fuera un tema poco relevante. Esme y Carlisle no pensaban meterse más de lo necesario, su hijo era ya un adulto, pero el remordimiento por errores que cometieron en el pasado les hacía replantearse su situación, no querían que su hijo se fuera también.

.

.

.

Bella ordenó el departamento y guardó el vestido en el armario, suspirando en el proceso, pensando en que todo había sido en vano. Ahora ese vestido solo le traía malos recuerdos.

Se sentó en el piso de su habitación y sacó la caja con fotos de su infancia. Fotos con sus padres, amigos, haciendo actividades que aún seguía sin poder creer haber hecho. Sonrió al ver una donde estaba colgando de una tela con el rostro lleno de pánico por temor a caerse. Definitivamente las actividades físicas no eran muy lo suyo.

Su celular sonó y luego de sorber su nariz en un pañuelo descartable atendió la llamada.

—Jake… —Escuchó atenta a las palabras de su amigo. Jacob no había podido asistir a la boda ya que se encontraba cuidando a Charlie y era quien la mantenía al tanto de todo siempre—. De acuerdo, veré si puedo ir mañana, gracias, Jake… ¿La boda? —rio—. Muy linda, sí. Luego te cuento más detalles. Gracias. —Cortó la llamada y se llevó ambas manos al rostro angustiada. Necesitaba a Edward, ¿por qué era tan difícil ser feliz con la persona que amas?

Se preparó un salteado de verduras para cenar, ni se molestó en prender la televisión ni en poner algo de música, en esos momentos disfrutaba del tormentoso silencio del departamento casi vacío. En verdad esperaba encontrar una solución a todo lo que estaba pasando, no se creía capaz de poder con todo sola. Sabía que Edward sufriría pero ya no estarían juntos, ya no podrían consolarse, solo el tiempo los sanaría, pero ella desconfiaba del tiempo. El tiempo solo le trajo malas noticias.

Se acostó en el sofá, sabiendo que dormir en la cama de dos plazas le sería imposible. No tardó en sentarse y levantarse de nuevo, comenzando a dar vueltas por todo el departamento a causa del insomnio.

Pudo dormir apenas cuatro horas, pero le había dicho a Jacob que iría a ver a su padre e iba a cumplir con su palabra.

Ir al lugar donde se encontraba su padre era una de las cosas que más terror le daban a Bella. Amaba a su papá pero aún le costaba sobrellevar la situación, por eso mismo, al darse cuenta que ella no podría hacerse cargo, ingresó a su padre en un geriátrico para que estuviera seguro. Pero ese no era su gran temor.

—¡Bella!

—Hola, papá. —Bella se acercó a su padre y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Charlie abrazó a su hija, besando sus cabellos como hacía cada vez que la veía.

—Felicitaciones por la boda —le sonrió. Bella lo miró extrañada.

—¿Jacob te dijo? ¿Te acordaste? —Intercambió unas miradas con su padre hasta caer en la cuenta—. Las enfermeras lo hicieron —asintió.

—Lo siento, hija…

—Está bien, papá. Descuida, al final no me he casado.

—¿No?

—No, Edward y yo… no quiero hablar de ello ahora.

—Sabes, Bella… una vez nosotros fuimos al teatro a ver una orquesta como esa —señaló Charlie al televisor, donde justamente pasaban una orquesta sinfónica—. Tu madre odiaba ir a esos eventos, se aburría mucho pero tú los disfrutabas. —Bella sonrió al escuchar el recuerdo de su padre, tal vez no tenía nada que ver con el tema que hablaban, pero escucharlo hablar de cosas que vivieron en el pasado la hacían un poco feliz.

Pasó medio día haciéndole compañía, disfrutando de los pequeños momentos de lucidez de su padre, insistiendo en que tomara sus medicinas y riendo de las anécdotas de los enfermeros. El haber estado distraída la ayudó a no pensar en Edward y estaba algo agradecida por ello, a sabiendas que apenas llegara a su casa se largaría a llorar.

—Me alegra que estés bien, papá. Vendré a verte la semana que viene, ¿está bien?

—Sí, hija. Ve tranquila, aquí estaré esperando —sonrió Charlie. Bella correspondió a la sonrisa y besó su cabeza para después irse.

Apenas dio unos pasos traspasando la puerta de la residencia cuando sintió un fuerte mareo. Quiso sostenerse de alguna pared, pero todo su entorno se movía y falló en el intento, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

.

.

.

Edward entró corriendo al hospital con Carlisle acompañándolo. Nunca pensó que la siguiente llamada que recibiría sería sobre Bella en un hospital.

Esperó nervioso junto a su padre a que el médico le dijera cómo estaba su novia. ¿Novia? Ya no sabía lo que eran, solo le importaba que Bella estuviera bien y que se recuperara pronto.

—Isabella se encuentra estable, logramos estabilizarla, solo fue una recaída. Tal vez el estrés o la falta de sueño produjeron el repentino decaimiento, pero ella y el bebé están bien.

—¿Bebé? —preguntó Edward, casi tartamudeando.

—Sí… —el médico los miró algo sorprendido—, Isabella tiene casi diez semanas, felicitaciones.

Edward miró a su padre y al médico, uno a uno, aún sin terminar de procesar la noticia. Iba a ser padre y Bella no se lo dijo. Bueno tal vez ella no lo sabía… a quién iba a engañar, ¡lo sabía! Diez semanas eran poco más de dos meses, Bella tenía que saberlo. Pero si estaba embarazada, ¿por qué lo plantó en el altar?

—Hijo…

—Puedes ir a casa, papá. Me quedaré a esperar para poder verla.

—Edward, necesitas asimilar esto…

—¡No dejaré a Bella sola! Y tiene que darme una explicación. —Miró a su padre enfurecido, Carlisle asintió palmeando su hombro para después retirarse.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, si estuvo minutos u horas sentado en la misma posición mirando al suelo, cuando el médico vino a avisarle que podía pasar a ver a Bella. No tenía idea de qué mierda decirle, Bella seguramente ni esperaba verlo en aquel lugar, de seguro ni recordaba cómo llegó hasta ahí. Lo único que tenía en claro era que no iba a dejar que Bella lo dejara fuera de esto.

—Edward… —lo llamó Bella con voz débil, Edward seguía tan abrumado que apenas era consciente de sus movimientos, ni siquiera recordaba los pasos que dio hasta entrar en la habitación. Miró a su ex perdido en sus pensamientos, ver a Bella pálida en una cama de hospital no era el mejor de los escenarios. Ella lo necesitaba, pero en esos momentos él no quería estar para ella.

—Me mentiste.

* * *

Hola! Perdón por la demora, es que ahora que estoy de vacaciones me cuesta volver a sintonizar con los fanfics, pero no pienso abandonar la historia, no se preocupen!  
Muchisímas gracias Yani por betearlo :D  
Ahora sí... ¿Por qué creen que Bella le ocultó a Edward sobre bebé? ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con dejarlo plantado?  
**Muchas gracias por sus rv en el cap anterior: tulgarita, Katie D.B, Adriu, piligm, Liz Vidal, carlita16, alejandra1987, kaja0507, sandy56, nataliastewart, Pao-SasuUchiha, saraipineda44, Maryluna, miop, Tecupi, -taha XOXO, patymdn, lunaweasleycullen14, jupy, Esal, Leahdecall, Cinti, Adriana Molina, Twilight all my love 4 ever, freedom2604, Mayra, Yoliki**

Hasta el próximo cap!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

****Capítulo 4****

—¿Qué? —Bella trató de acomodarse en la cama, mirando a Edward extrañada.

—Me mentiste. Sobre el bebé —la acusó señalándola con el dedo índice. Bella trató de no parecer sorprendida, manteniendo una mirada fría para que Edward no lo notara.

—¿Qué? Edward, yo no te he mentido…

—Me lo has ocultado.

—Tal vez... —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y te parece justo? ¿Fue por eso que me dejaste plantado en el altar?

—Dios, ¡no! Edward, yo...

—No vengas a decirme que no lo sabías. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No tuve tiempo de hacerlo y luego…

—¿Y luego qué? Bella, no puedes huir con esto, son diez semanas.

—¡No estoy huyendo! Deja que me explique.

—¡No te estás explicando!

—Bien.

—¿Bien? —Edward pasó su mano por sus cabellos, ya al límite de la paciencia. Buscó en el clóset las cosas de Bella y comenzó a guardarlas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Si no quieres hablar aquí, lo harás en el departamento cuando lleguemos.

—Yo no iré a ningún lado contigo. —Edward observó a Bella cruzada de brazos en la camilla, pareciendo una niña a punto de tener un berrinche.

—¿Ah no? Te recuerdo que llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre, no voy a dejar que te marches sola ahora.

—Edward, gran parte de mis cosas son tuyas y me he ido sola con ellas antes, soy independiente, no necesito que me estés cuidando.

—El que digas eso significa que necesitas que alguien te cuide —rio mientras le pasaba su ropa para que se cambiara. Bella seguía observando con malos ojos—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Estás loco si piensas que me iré contigo.

—Bella, no empieces… sabes cómo terminará esto.

—Estamos en un hospital, no te atreverías… —protestó, adivinando lo próximo que Edward iba a hacer.

—Vístete o tomaré medidas.

—No eres mi padre.

—Suerte que no. —Rodó los ojos. Se giró un momento para darle intimidad si la necesitaba, pero no escuchó ningún movimiento de su parte—. Bella…

—Dije que no iría contigo y no lo haré.

—Te dije que tomaría medidas.

—Edward... no. ¡Edward! —gritó cuando Edward se acercó a hacerle cosquillas mientras comenzaba a vestirla. Bella puso una mano en su cara, apartándolo justo antes de que él intentara besarla. Edward sonrió.

—¿Por qué te pones más testaruda cuando estás enferma?

—No estoy enferma... ahora apártate, sé vestirme sola.

Edward volvió a darle la privacidad que ella le pedía, incluso salió de la habitación para esperarla. A la media hora, Bella salió colocándose un suéter liviano, Edward se levantó rápido de la silla para ayudarla con su bolso.

—No pedí tu ayuda, Edward. No estoy enferma —repitió quitándole el bolso para colocarlo en su hombro nuevamente. Edward rodó los ojos.

—Bella, no creo que sea bueno discutir ahora, no es bueno para el beb… —Bella le puso una mano en la boca para que se callara.

—Deja de decirme qué hacer.

—¿Vas a decirme qué ha pasado? —Edward la siguió hasta la salida del hospital, donde ella se encaminó al departamento, Edward continuó detrás de ella sin protestar aunque prefería que fueran a su casa.

—No ahora. ¿Tú vas a decirme qué ha pasado con Tanya?

—Oh, Bella. ¡Por favor! Ya hemos hablado de eso. —Se llevó ambas manos al cabello tratando de mantener la paciencia.

—Bueno, pues si ya hemos hablado bastante, no tienes que saber nada más, tampoco.

—¿Qué? —Se adelantó para quedar frente a ella, haciendo que Bella se detenga—. Ni siquiera hemos hablado, Bella. Lo del hospital no fue una buena conversación, no me has dicho nada.

Edward se quedó mirándola, esperando respuesta por su parte pero Bella no parecía tener intenciones de responder.

—¿Qué?

—¡Deja de mirar mi estómago, Edward! —le gritó golpeándolo con su bolso. Edward pegó un salto, sonriendo por la sorpresa.

—Lo siento.

—Aún no se me nota. Es muy pequeñito.

—A Alice se le notaba. —Bella miró a Edward sorprendida de que nombrara a su hermana. Ella sabía muy poco sobre Alice Cullen, Esme no podía nombrarla, Carlisle ponía cara dolida cuando escuchaba su nombre. Las fotografías habían sido retiradas de la casa, más que nada por Mila. Edward era diferente, él no reaccionaba ante su nombre o al ver una foto o cosas de su hermana, él decía ser el único que entendía a su hermana, Alice tenía sus motivos, tal vez no suficientes como para dejar a su hija en la casa Cullen pero los tenía, y el sufrimiento con el que cargaba era mucho más del que podía soportar, incluso Bella la entendía.

—Bueno… cada mujer vive diferente su embarazo —respondió tratando de mantener el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Cómo lo llevas tú? ¿Lo sabes hace mucho?

—Edward… —Bella lo miró y apartó la mirada.

—De acuerdo, pero más tarde me hablarás de ello, ¿está bien? —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Sigues molesta?

—Deberíamos estar casados.

—Yo debería acompañarte a las consultas, mis padres deberían alegrarse por la noticia. Mila… —rio— tal vez se ponga celosa o incluso festeje la idea, quién sabe…

—Edward, detente, no te desvíes. —Bella negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

—¿No quieres ir a mi casa?

—¿Con tus padres?

—Sí…

—Ni loca. Tus padres me odian.

—Bella…

—No pisaré tu casa, Edward. Nos hemos mudado juntos porque sentía que Esme iba a envenenarme cuando tuviera la oportunidad. O tal vez clavarme un cuchillo.

—No exageres.

—No exagero. —Señaló con el dedo.

Edward la acompañó al departamento, esperó a que Bella se bañara y vistiera con el pijama, y le hizo una sopa para que comiera, Bella no protestó en ningún momento. Parecía que los problemas que tenían de momento habían sido puestos en pausa para retomar lo que habían dejado en el pasado.

—Quiero que estemos bien otra vez, Bells. Por ti, por mí. Por nuestro hij…

—Está bien —lo interrumpió.

—¿Está bien?

—Yo también quiero que estemos bien, Edward. Pero ambos debemos cambiar un montón de cosas para que estemos bien. Tú nunca has sido cien por ciento honesto conmigo. Quiero que haya comunicación entre nosotros. Que no haya silencios incómodos como los que tuvimos últimamente, quiero que…

—Nos casemos. —Bella levantó la mirada encontrándose con la suya.

—¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

—Cuando superemos todo esto, quiero que nos casemos, Bella.

Bella se llevó ambas manos al rostro, negando, intentando no largarse a llorar allí mismo. Ella quería casarse, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Le hubiera gustado que todos los planes de boda se dieran como lo habían planeado, ir de luna de miel y regresar con regalos para todos, entre ellos, decirle a Edward sobre el embarazo. Sin embargo aún tenía miedo al respecto, quería ser madre, ya casi lo era con Mila, quería compartir todo el cambio con Edward como su esposo, pero no podía. ¿Por qué no podía?

—¿Bella?

—Lo siento, yo… —Edward rodeó la mesa y se acercó a ella, la estrechó entre sus brazos y Bella soltó más lágrimas.

—Sé que tienes miedo, yo también. Pero las cosas no tienen por qué salir mal…

—Lo siento. Lo siento. —Edward no entendía, levantó el rostro de Bella para que lo mirara a pesar de las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—No puedo casarme contigo.

* * *

**Hola ! Ya saben que me desaparezco y vuelvo cada tanto , perdónnn. Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo. Gracias Yanina por editarlo y ser parte del desarrollo de esta historia. **  
**Gracias por sus review en el capítulo anterior: _BereB, Jade HSos, tulgarita, freedom2604, Cinti77, Adriu, Pili, Drumimon, saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Katie D. B, Yani B, Luz, Tata XOXO, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Maryluna, Tecupi, patymdn, Andrea, sandy56. _**  
_**Nos leemos! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

****Capítulo 5****

Edward se mantuvo callado al escuchar aquellas palabras, apartándose de Bella mientras seguía escuchándola lamentarse.

—No, Edward. No eres tú…

—¿No soy yo, eres tú? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? —Negó con la cabeza parpadeando, recordándose a sí mismo no perder la cordura nuevamente.

—Edward…

—Basta de excusas, Bella. Pensé que te conocía, que eras una mujer segura de sí misma, que iba con todo cuando quería algo hasta conseguirlo. Pensé que me querías.

—¡Y te quiero! Maldita sea, Edward. Soy segura de mí misma, sé que te quiero y que quiero tener una vida contigo, pero en este momento estoy… te he mentido. Nos hemos ocultado cosas, quiero confiar pero no puedo.

—No son excusas.

—No busco tenerlas. —Bella se secó las lágrimas y se acercó a él, Edward mantuvo la mirada baja, sin poder mirarla. Al sentir el tacto de su mano sobre su mejilla cerró los ojos—. Y quisiera no tener que decirte esto, Edward, de verdad. Pero lo hago porque te quiero, porque te amo. Y en este momento eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y estoy dispuesta a darlo todo y dejarlo todo con tal de que seas feliz.

—Ahora no soy feliz, Bella. Te pedí casarnos, me dijiste que sí pero luego me plantas en el altar. Me ocultas tu embarazo, me dices que me quieres pero te alejas. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

—Eh…

—¡Responde! —Alzó la voz haciendo que Bella retrocediera nuevamente.

—No sé qué responderte.

—Pues háblame cuando tengas una respuesta coherente para decir. —Agarró su campera y salió del departamento, dejando a Bella sola.

Bella dio un manotazo contra todas las cosas de la mesa, provocando que el vaso y el plato se rompieran al caer al piso. Gritó enfurecida mientras buscaba la escoba y limpiaba el desastre que había hecho. Mientras maldecía en voz alta recogiendo los vidrios del piso, el teléfono de línea sonó, haciendo que pegara un alarido de dolor al pisar uno de los vidrios.

—Estúpida, Bella. —Caminó rengueando hasta alcanzar el teléfono y respondió al llamado tratando de ocultar el dolor de su pie—. Hola.

—_Ya era hora, Isabella. ¿Recogiste tus cosas?_

—¿Disculpa?

—_Ya has hecho mucho daño, es hora de que te hagas a un lado._

—¿A un lado de qué?

—_Sabes de lo que te hablo, no te hagas la estúpida._

Bella infló sus mejillas de bronca, la persona que había llamado no estaba siendo respetuosa con ella.

—Me parece que ya se ha metido demasiado. De hecho, he considerado quedarme mucho más tiempo. Tal vez podría… —No terminó de responderle cuando el pitido de finalización de llamada comenzó a sonar. ¡Le había cortado!—. ¿Quiere que me vaya?, ya quisiera. —Soltó el teléfono en el sofá mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas—. Estúpido vidrio. Estúpido Edward. Estúpida… agh. —Contuvo el grito mientras buscaba cosas para limpiar la herida, tal vez lo mejor sería ir a la guardia pero ya estaba muy cansada de hospitales.

.

.

.

Edward ya no entendía nada, no sabía qué mierda le pasaba a Bella, ¿qué le ocultaba? La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había un motivo detrás de todas sus escapadas.

Mientras caminaba, hizo repaso de los últimos meses que pasó con ella, sobre todo del último año en el que ambos decidieron mudarse juntos.

Bella conocía a Esme y a Carlisle, incluso sabía de Alice, a quien ni siquiera conocía en persona, y a Mila, su sobrina. Bella estaba mucho más en su vida que él en la de ella, ¿a qué se debía? Tampoco quería reclamarlo, y se sentía demasiado tibio por no querer reprocharle nada. Tal vez sus padres tenían razón, tal vez Esme tenía razón al llamarle un "ciego enamorado", por no ver las cosas como eran. Si fuera más atento habría prestado más atención a las salidas de trabajo de su novia y a sus citas de peluquería, donde Bella decía que iba cada tanto pero en su regreso no notaba ningún cambio en ella. Realmente se sentía un idiota.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al pasar por una tienda de donas, compró varias para compartir con su sobrina, Mila era fan de las cosas dulces. Mientras salía de la tienda y seguía el camino a su casa, pensó en que ya era momento de regresar al trabajo. No iba a haber boda, ni luna de miel. Tenía que trabajar para ganar dinero y mantener a su familia, más ahora con el bebé que venía en camino. Sonrió ante la idea. Tal vez las cosas no estaban bien por el momento, pero eso no impediría que fuera parte de la vida de su hijo.

—¡Tío Edward! —gritó Mila corriendo a su encuentro, soltando todas las muñecas con las que estaba jugando. Edward sostuvo el paquete de donas con fuerza mientras tomaba a su sobrina en brazos, besó su mejilla y le dio una vuelta haciendo que riera.

—Te extrañé, caramelo.

—¿Trajiste donas, verdad? —Mila observaba con atención el paquete que Edward sostenía. Él asintió, la dejó sobre sus pies y le dio el paquete.

—Pero son para la merienda.

—Ah no sé, yo tengo hambre ahorita —rio y corrió a la cocina con las donas. Edward negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Te ha extrañado en serio, no dejaba de preguntar a qué hora vendrías.

—Bueno, ahorita estoy aquí, mamá —rio. Esme abrazó a su hijo y besó su mejilla.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—Sabes cómo están las cosas, mamá, y al parecer va todo de mal en peor. Tal vez es cierto y hemos apresurado mucho las cosas.

—Cariño, no te tortures, no es tu culpa no haber visto las cosas a tiempo. Imagínate haberte casado, ya estarías firmando el divorcio.

—Mamá, por favor. Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refería.

—Bueno… Tanya ha llamado...

—Voy a volver al trabajo mañana —interrumpió antes de seguir escuchando sobre Tanya, ya bastantes problemas tenía con ella.

—Me parece bien. Necesitas enfocar tu cabeza en otro lado y no en problemas amorosos. —Edward rodó los ojos.

—Creo que Edward ya ha tenido suficiente, Esme —los interrumpió Carlisle.

—Iré a ver que Mila no se coma todas las donas. —Edward sonrió a su padre y fue con su sobrina, pensando en empezar a trabajar en ese mismo momento.

Mila tenía la boca llena de dulce y azúcar impalpable, Edward rio al verla con dos donas a medio comer en cada una de sus manos, no perdió el tiempo y le tomó una fotografía.

—¡Tío Edward! No voy a dejarte ninguna.

—Eso ya lo veo, Mila. —Sirvió jugo para ambos y se sentó a comer con ella. Hablar sobre el nuevo libro de modas que Esme le había obsequiado y los nuevos vestidos de su colección de Barbies parecía mucho mejor que andar escuchando las quejas de su madre acerca de su vida amorosa.

—Tío Edward… —habló la niña limpiándose con una servilleta. Edward bebía lo que quedaba de jugo en su vaso.

—¿Sí, sobrina?

—¿Ahora vas a volver con Tanya? —Edward tragó en seco, tratando de no atragantarse.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—No respondiste. —Apuntó con el dedo—. La abuelita Esme. Ella dijo que ahora que no estabas más con Bella, Tanya iba a venir más seguido a la casa.

—¿En serio dijo eso? —Se hizo el desentendido. Entendía las preferencias de su madre, pero hablarle al respecto a Mila era pasarse de la raya.

—Síp. ¿Y bien? —Trató de no sonreír al ver cómo ambas cejas casi se tocaban en el rostro de Mila, le recordaba tanto a su hermana.

—No, cariño. No volveré con Tanya y además… —se acercó más a ella para que lo mirara fijo— nunca estuve con ella. —Mila sonrió.

—Solo con Bella.

—Solo con Bella —asintió de acuerdo, ignorando el nudo que sentía en su garganta cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

—No estés triste, tío, estoy segura de que si te quiere volverá. Bueno, solo con ustedes estoy segura. —Mila se levantó de su silla y besó su mejilla. Edward la atrajo a sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas.

—Nos tienes fe, ¿eh?

—¿Y tú no? —Lo miró a los ojos.

—La tengo, sí.

Ambos sonrieron y dieron por finalizada la merienda.

Edward evitó a sus padres por el resto del día, ya había tenido suficiente de ellos. Miraba el celular de vez en cuando, esperando algún mensaje de ella, pero así se pasó el día y a las dos de la madrugada seguía sin saber nada de Bella y sin poder dormir. No quería estar preocupado, odiaba estarlo, pero temía que tal vez fuera el fin de su relación. Necesitaba hacerle frente, pero cada paso que avanzaba, Bella lo empujaba dos más atrás, sin obtener nada a cambio. ¿Cómo iban a solucionarlo? ¿La estaba perdiendo?

A la mañana siguiente ni siquiera desayunó, se preparó para ir al trabajo y mantenerse ocupado en lo que quedaba del día.

Jasper lo recibió cuando entró al edificio, ofreciéndole el latte que había comprado. Edward le agradeció y mantuvo una sonrisa fría mientras caminaba hasta su oficina y escuchaba lo que su compañero le comentaba sobre los días en que estuvo ausente.

—Mi hermana te agradece que atendieras su caso, la verdad es una cabeza dura, no quería que yo le pagara uno y sabes cómo nos tenía su divorcio con Royce…

—Sí, lo sé. La recibiré mañana cuando ya esté al día con la agenda. ¿Royce no volvió a aparecerse?

—No, pero ahora seguro luchará por la custodia del niño.

—¿Qué hay de Emmett? —preguntó mientras agarraba una medialuna del plato que tenía una de sus secretarias en el escritorio.

—¿Emmett qué? —preguntó Jasper desconcertado. Edward rio a medias.

—¿Has hablado con Rosalie o solo escuchaste de su divorcio y que Royce no dejaba de acosarla? Porque esa es solo la mitad de la historia.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Quién diablos es Emmett?

—Creo que es mejor que lo hables con ella, es tu hermana al fin y al cabo. Pero yo diría que tengo el caso ganado. —Entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta antes que Jasper lo siguiera.

Jugar con el lapicero al terminar de firmar unos documentos mientras esperaba la hora del almuerzo parecía divertido, solo que la paciencia no era su fuerte. Bella seguía sin dar señales, él quería darle su espacio, y también quería el suyo, pero necesitaba una respuesta concreta.

—¿Señor Cullen?

Edward parpadeó soltando la lapicera que sostenía con sus dedos y en el intento por agarrarla tiró el lapicero, provocando que los lápices se esparcieron por el piso. Angela detuvo uno con su zapato y le sonrió a su jefe.

—¿Golpeaste la puerta?

—Por supuesto, señor —respondió ella recogiendo algunos lápices del piso—. Vine para avisarle de la reunión de esta tarde. Newton apenas está enterado de su regreso.

—Gracias, Angela. Por cierto… ¿has recibido alguna llamada…?

—¿De la señorita Isabella? ¿Por qué no la llama usted? —Edward asintió de acuerdo. Tal vez estaba siendo un cobarde con toda la situación—. La reunión es a las cuatro —le avisó Angela antes de retirarse.

Edward pasó el día acobardado, mantuvo la cabeza fría incluso cuando el estúpido de Mike Newton dijo que iba reducir las horas de trabajo. No era eso lo que se esperaba. La peor parte fue cuando le pidió a Mike explicaciones y este último dijo que no debía decir nada ya que era quien más horas se había pedido.

—Me estoy replanteando el trabajar aquí —le dijo Jasper cuando salían de la reunión.

—Sí, yo también.

—Deberíamos hacer lo que nos propusimos desde que empezamos a trabajar con este tonto. —Edward miró a su compañero mientras sacaba su celular y desviaba la atención, ningún mensaje de Bella.

—¿Trabajar como independientes? Sabes que esas cosas no siempre salen cien por ciento bien.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero, Edward, ambos ya tenemos a nuestros clientes, tenemos citas hasta para los próximos dos meses. No creo que nos pueda ir mal. Tú dijiste que tenías dinero ahorrado para más adelante…

—Cambiaron mis prioridades, Jasper.

—Solo piénsalo, puede irnos mejor que aquí. —Jasper palmeó su hombro y caminó hasta su auto. Edward suspiró y fue al suyo.

Se tomó un momento mientras estaba sentado en el auto, no podía dejar su trabajo ahora, empezar una compañía independiente con Jasper seguía siendo una buena idea pero también tenía otras prioridades. Tenía un bebé en camino. No podía permitirse perder dinero ahora, no solo era el alquiler sino todo lo que conllevaba el mobiliario y decorado del lugar. Tal vez su familia era de clase alta pero él no aceptó ningún peso suyo una vez que se hizo independiente de sus padres. Trabajó duro para llegar a donde estaba, no iba a permitirse pedirles dinero a sus padres ahora.

Puso la llave y arrancó el auto. No lo pensó dos veces cuando se dirigió a su departamento con Bella. Esperaba que ella estuviera en casa.

Entró con la copia de la llave, las luces estaban apagadas y el living era apenas iluminado por la luz procedente del ventanal, ya que el sol se estaba metiendo.

—¿Bella? —Dejó su saco a un lado junto con las llaves y la buscó en la cocina, caminó por el living hasta llegar a su habitación, nada. La habitación estaba ordenada, se notaba que Bella había dedicado tiempo a la limpieza esos días, o tal vez llamó a alguien para que lo hiciera.

Vio la puerta del baño cerrada con el haz de luz sobresaliendo por debajo de esta. Soltó aire aliviado y tocó la puerta.

—¿Bells? —No recibió respuesta—. ¿Está todo bien? He venido para que hablemos… si quieres.

Nada. Ni un mínimo sonido.

Juntó valor para entrar, solo necesitaba verificar que estuviera bien, tal vez solo se estaba haciendo la tonta para no verlo. _«¿Por qué haría eso?»,_ se preguntó a sí mismo.

Abrió la puerta e hizo un paneo de la habitación. Las ropas de Bella estaban en el piso del baño junto a sus pantuflas, el espejo estaba empañado así como también las paredes comenzaban a humedecerse.

—¿Bella? —Esperaba haber llegado a tiempo. Corrió hasta la bañera y la tomó por los hombros, sacándola del agua. Bella abrió los ojos asustada y comenzó a toser, ya que debido al susto había tragado agua.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —Edward se hizo a un lado.

—¿No te…?

—¡¿Creíste que me había suicidado?! ¿En serio, Edward? Agh. —Se levantó de la bañera y agarró su toalla para cubrirse—. Eres un estúpido.

—¿Y qué esperabas que creyera? —se defendió, sabiendo que era en vano.

—Edward, por Dios, no pienso ni quiero matarme, en todo caso te mataría a ti primero.

—¿No hablas en serio, verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ahora lárgate de mi baño, necesito cambiarme, maldita sea.

Edward salió del baño sintiéndose un completo idiota y, a la vez, volvió a sentirse mal por no conocerla demasiado como para saber que solo se estaba dando un baño.

Se mantuvo estático mientras la esperaba, sin moverse en lo más mínimo. Cuando Bella salió del baño pasándose una toalla por el cabello, se lo quedó mirando un momento.

—¿Sigues aquí?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Parpadeó.

—Quedaste tildado. Quería saber si seguías aquí en la Tierra o en Marte. —Puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hasta la cocina, puso agua en la pava eléctrica y la encendió para calentarla.

»¿Un té, café? O ¿prefieres tomar mates? —Edward sonrió de lado, parte de su familia tenía descendencia latina. Su tío Eleazar se había casado con Carmen, quien provenía del norte argentino. Ella misma inculcó a su familia la costumbre del mate, a Bella era a quien más le había gustado y cada tanto pedía que le enviaran unas cajas de yerba.

—Café está bien.

Bella arregló la mesa para ellos y una vez el agua estuvo caliente, preparó el café y se lo llevó a la mesa.

—No te conozco demasiado —soltó de repente. Bella lo miró fijamente—. Sé poco y nada sobre tus padres. ¿Tienes amigas?, ¿amigos? ¿A dónde vas específicamente los sábados? ¿Y los días de semana por la tarde?

Bella escuchó atentamente sus preguntas, sabía que aquel momento llegaría, sabía qué responderle pues nunca tuvo intenciones de ocultárselo… o tal vez un poco. Pero nunca iba a mentirle si se lo preguntaba.

—No, no me conoces lo suficiente. Aunque nunca me has preguntado, sabes que no soy muy comunicativa, pero hemos estado juntos dos años y medio, Edward, las veces que salíamos solo hablabas de ti. Nunca mostraste curiosidad por mis cosas. Además nunca te oculté nada, dejé que me buscaras en el trabajo cuando me lo pedías. Te conté del repentino viaje de mi madre y sé que nunca te llevé a ver a Charlie, pero la verdad, aunque sea duro, él apenas recuerda tu nombre.

—Tú nunca mostraste interés en compartirlas.

—Esa no es la cuestión ahora, cariño. —Alzó una ceja—. Mi padre está enfermo, mi madre está lejos. Tengo amigos sí, unos pocos. —Asintió—. Mi mamá tenía una panadería, que dejó al mudarse. Yo me encargo de trabajar allí siempre que puedo, es una manera de mantenerme cercana a ella ya que es un trabajo por el que luchó gran parte de su vida. No te conté nada al respecto porque...

—¿Por qué se fue tu madre?

—Renée dejó nuestra casa cuando yo terminé el secundario. No quiero hablar de ello. —Edward asintió comprensivo—. Mi madre no tenía la mejor reputación de todas y no quería que su mala energía recayera sobre nosotros —rio—. Qué irónico.

—Lamento haber pensado que te ahogaste intencionalmente. —Como si pudieran leerse la mente, extendieron sus manos sobre la mesa. Bella sonrió al sentir su tacto al igual que él, ya que pensó que Bella lo sacaría a patadas apenas saliera del baño.

—Estás perdonado. —Apartó su mano rápidamente, llevándose ambas al rostro.

—¿Estás llorando?

—... malditas hormonas. —Bella se levantó de la silla y salió de su vista, seguramente buscando un pañuelito para secarse las lágrimas. Edward rio por lo bajo, recordando lo mucho que Bella odiaba que la vieran llorar.

—No creas que por esto te serán las cosas más fáciles, Cullen. Sigo siendo la misma Bella.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, cielo —sonrió.

—Aun así, tienes razón. Debo ser honesta contigo, Edward. Lo siento si te hice sentir a un lado, no fue intencional.

—Lo de Tanya…

—No me hables de esa perra ahora. —Bella trató de mantenerse calmada.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte, necesitarás más que una disculpa. A lo que iba… saqué turno con el obstetra y quiero que me acompañes —sonrió. Edward la miró sorprendido, la sonrisa no le cabía en el rostro. Iba a conocer a su bebé.

.

* * *

**Holaa! Muchas gracias Yani por ayudarme con el beteo del capítulo! :)**  
Espero que les haya gustado. Parece ser que Bella está perdonando a Edward, ustedes qué creen?  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior: _freedom 2604, Pao-SasuUchiha, patymdn, Yoliki, Adriu, sandy56, alejandra1987, kaja0507, saraipineda44, Esal, Tecupi, jupy, piligm, , Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, BereB, Tata XOXO, tulgarita._  
**Estoy tratando de ser más constante con la historia. Gracias por la paciencia y seguirla a pesar de todo, me alegra que les guste y que sus reviews aporten cosas a la historia también. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo cree para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

****Capítulo 6****

Los días se pasaban rápido, Bella estaba empecinada en retomar su rutina. Lo que incluía encargarse del cuidado y limpieza de la casa a pesar de las protestas de Edward y Esme. Ella odiaba que no la dejaran hacer lo que quisiera, así que aprovechaba el tiempo que Edward se encontraba en el trabajo para darle una limpieza profunda, además que eso la ayudaba a mantener la cabeza ocupada. La herida en su pie ocasionada por el vidrio ya estaba cicatrizando, otro incentivo para volver a ser la de siempre.

Anteriormente, había contratado con Edward a una muchacha que los ayudaba con la limpieza los viernes, ambos contaban con una buena posición económica y podían permitírselo, pero a Bella simplemente no le parecía correcto.

Con la barriga creciendo poco a poco y la cita con el obstetra a pocos días, Bella estaba cada vez más nerviosa, por eso y con la idea de tratar de mantenerse aún más ocupada, cuando Edward le había dicho que el martes iría a casa de sus padres después del trabajo, esperó a que él se fuera a trabajar para alistarse e ir a recuperar su empleo. Su jefa le había dado los días libres por el casamiento y la luna de miel y ya tenía a alguien que la reemplazaba, motivo por el que no se había presentado todavía. Pero ya se estaba aburriendo y sentía que debía hablar con su jefa para que al menos pudiera hacer algo desde su casa.

Se desanimó al ver que las faldas ya no le cerraban o que las camisetas le quedaban ajustadas al cuerpo, incluso las camisas comenzaban a apretarle. Lloró un poco sentada en la cama en ropa interior, y se decidió por romper una de sus muchas faldas viejas y agregarle elástico, así como buscar una camisa olvidada de Edward y ajustarla a su estilo, después de todo la ropa holgada estaba de moda. Eso le llevó gran parte de la mañana.

Mirando el reloj, se dio cuenta que todavía tenía una hora antes de que su jefa saliera para el almuerzo. Tomó aire mirándose al espejo y pensó que debía conformarse con eso. Más adelante saldría de compras, ya que ahora lo veía una necesidad urgente.

Tomó el autobús que la dejaba a unas tres calles de su trabajo, caminó decidida, ocultando los nervios y el miedo por no recibir la respuesta que esperaba. Tal vez su reemplazante era mucho mejor que ella y ahora su jefa la odiaría por estar embarazada, ya que también debería pedir la licencia cuando llegara el parto. Claramente no era momento de tener un bebé pero este ya ocupaba gran parte de su agenda en la vida y ni siquiera había nacido. Apartó ese primer pensamiento antes de largarse a llorar en plena calle.

Entró al edificio en modo automático, las secretarias la recibieron alegremente y con muchas sonrisas y felicitaciones para después preguntarle a qué se debía su apresurado regreso. Suspiró luego de saludarlas, soltando algo del aire contenido y esperó a que Maggie, su jefa, se desocupara para atenderla.

Maggie era una persona exigente, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro que Bella temía fuera un poco falsa. Si la intención de Maggie era no incomodar a las personas, lograba todo lo contrario. En sus primeros meses de trabajo Maggie siempre la trató distante, no le dirigía la mirada y muchas veces olvidó su nombre. Más allá de eso, Bella demostró ser eficiente en su trabajo, y cuando Maggie tuvo problemas en su matrimonio, fue Bella quien la socorrió al encontrarla bebiendo en la oficina cuando todos ya se habían ido. Así como también cuidó de sus hijos cuando estaba sobrepasada de trabajo, Bella era muy buena con los niños y era una cualidad que había descubierto al conocer a la sobrina de Edward, ya que no había tratado con niños antes.

—¡Bella, qué sorpresa! —Bella sonrió al verla salir de su oficina, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Maggie.

—Pasa, tenemos que ponernos al tanto. Todavía sigo lamentándome no asistir a tu boda, ya sabes cómo es todo esto…

—No hubo boda, así que no te has perdido nada —comentó Bella tomando asiento frente al escritorio.

—¿No? —Maggie la miró sorprendida a través de sus lentes. Arregló su cabello rubio y juntó las hojas que tenía esparcidas en su escritorio antes de sentarse.

—No… —Se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, querida… cuánto lo siento.

Bella le comentó muy por arriba lo que había ocurrido, así como le mencionó su repentino embarazo, lo que dejó a Maggie boquiabierta.

Maggie, para su sorpresa, estuvo de acuerdo en que volviera al trabajo. Era una persona que había pasado por mucho en lo que respectaba a su vida amorosa y tenía una idea de cómo Bella se estaba sintiendo, además de la unión que aquello representaba.

—Espero que te lleves bien con mi nueva editora, aunque debo decirte… la hago explotar con las tareas que le mandó a hacer. Es una niña que busca experiencia en el mundo de la indumentaria, saldrá bien parada de aquí —dijo con orgullo, Bella rio ante el comentario. La pobre chica de seguro la odiaba y a la vez amaba, Maggie tenía muchos contactos con diseñadores, cosa por la cual muchos recién graduados buscaban un puesto en su editorial. Bella no destacaba por eso, ella era diseñadora gráfica y Maggie apreciaba mucho su estilo. Sus trabajos eran los que le habían hecho ganar el puesto.

—Entonces… ¿empiezo el lunes?

—Querida, empieza cuando quieras. Mañana si así lo quieres, pero debo advertirte, Jessica es algo competitiva, te verá como su archienemiga... su némesis —señaló más motivada por el término, Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Némesis? ¿Estás viendo series de Marvel otra vez?

—Alec está fascinado con Flash y Flecha Verde, qué decirte… permitir que su padre lo lleve a ver Los Vengadores al cine fue una mala idea, ahora solo piensa en superhéroes. —Rodó los ojos.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces —respondió Bella conteniendo la risa.

Al salir de la oficina sintió curiosidad e hizo un paneo general buscando a la tal Jessica, pero no encontró ningún rostro nuevo por allí. Tal vez Maggie le había encargado una tarea que requería que saliera del piso o tal vez salió a almorzar antes, aunque dudaba que Maggie se lo permitiera. Apartó sus pensamientos y retomó su camino de regreso a casa.

Tuvo suerte de que el autobús de regreso estuviera algo vacío así podía viajar sentada, se sentía cansada y mareada, cayendo en la cuenta de que no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Llegó a paso pesado a su departamento y con manos temblorosas buscó las llaves, entró apresurada por comer algo. Lavó una manzana y se sentó a comerla antes de preparar algo más elaborado.

Luego de almorzar y tomar un baño, se acostó en su cama y revisó la agenda. Decidió que buscaría a Mila del colegio, con permiso de Edward, e iría de compras con ella. Desde el casamiento casi no había visto a su pequeña y no quería que Mila se sintiera olvidada, solía ser muy dramática y exagerar para obtener lo que quería.

.

.

.

—¡Tía Bella!

—¡Hola, bonita! —Estrechó a la niña en brazos en cuanto corrió a su encuentro—. ¿Cómo te fue?

Mila se encogió de hombros al separarse y jugó con sus trenzas, Bella agarró su mano para caminar juntas.

—¿Mila?

—Mis compañeras organizaron una salida a un spa y Camille no quiere que vaya porque no tengo mamá que me lleve. —Bella paró en seco y atrajo a Mila a sus brazos, besando su cabeza.

—Pues Camille no tiene razón y lo sabes. Iremos a ese spa, cariño —le sonrió.

—No es el spa, Bella. —Mila se apartó de ella.

—Mila…

—Yo sé que eres como una madre para mí, y que el tío Edward es como un papá para mí pero no lo son. No tengo papás, soy huérfana, Bella. Camille tiene razón cuando lo dice. Yo no sé lo que es tener padres.

—Preciosa, aclaremos algo, ¿tú nos consideras a Edward y a mí como tus padres, no es así?

—Sí, pero ahora ustedes están separados.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Escucha una cosa, mi vida, Camille puede decir lo que se le antojé, pero tú debes tener en claro lo que sientes. Si para ti Edward y yo somos tus padres, pues lo somos. Al diablo esa Camille. —Mila esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios ante las palabras de Bella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Oye… —La niña se apartó unos centímetros poniendo ambas manos en el vientre de Bella—. ¿Qué significa esto? —Enarcó una ceja. Bella rio y abrazó a su niña por los hombros.

—Significa, señorita, que serás hermana mayor.

—¡¿Y no iban a decirme?! Pero ustedes…

—Lo sé, cielo. Estaremos algo… peleados, pero lo resolveremos. De alguna forma. —Besó su cabeza—. Ahora apuremos nuestro paseo que necesito ropa nueva.

—¿Podemos ir por un café? Porfii, no le digamos a Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza, Mila amaba el café y sabía que "no le digamos a Edward" era el mismo método que usaba con él de "no le digamos a Bella" para beber al menos una taza de café con leche; se preguntó cuánto café tomaba la niña de ocho años.

.

.

.

El día de la ecografía había llegado, ambos llevaban como una hora arreglándose en el departamento, soltando risas de vez en cuando por la exageración.

—Ese color te sienta muy bien.

—Lo sé, siempre me lo dices —sonrió Bella abrochando la blusa azul nueva. Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Es nueva?

—Sí, salí de compras con Mila, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, claro —rio.

—Starbucks —dijeron ambos, recordando lo hiperactiva que estuvo Mila aquel día.

—Edward... —habló recordando una cosa mientras se ponía su collar favorito.

—¿Sí?

—Mila tuvo un problema en la escuela el otro día.

—¿Fue un niño?

—No, no… —se apresuró a decir al ver cómo a Edward comenzaba a hervirle la sangre, su rostro se estaba tornando rojo—. Relájate, no es eso. Una de sus compañeras la trata mal por no tener padres, Mila me dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo, que ella es huérfana.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

—Lo sé. Es delicado. No quiero que ella se sienta así, ella nos considera sus padres, tú sabes eso.

—Pero no lo somos… —Edward dijo esto último sentándose al pie de la cama. Bella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Ella dijo lo mismo… ¿Edward?

—Tal vez… se deba a que en casa le recordamos constantemente la ausencia de su madre. —Bella se sentó a su lado notando lo angustiado que eso le ponía—. No es a propósito, ninguno de nosotros se da cuenta en el momento. Estamos tan perdidos en el parecido de ella con Alice que olvidamos que solo es una niña, que no siente las cosas de la misma manera… y recordarle que su madre no está pero lo muy importante que fue para nosotros antes de irse, no ha de ser fácil.

—Sobre todo cuando tu madre te abandonó de bebé y no sabes el motivo —suspiró.

—No quiero que se sienta así, Bells. Quiero que sienta que tiene una familia.

—Y lo somos, Ed. —Acarició los cortos cabellos de Edward mientras hablaba—. Debemos hacerle saber que lo somos. —Edward levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—Pero…

—Nos casaremos. Por Mila lo haremos. Y por pequeño Be también.

—¿Pequeño Be?

—Bella-Edward. Mila le puso ese apodo —rio. Edward sonrió colocando una de sus manos en la panza de Bella.

—¿Puedo hacerlo bien esta vez?

—Puedes intentarlo —sonrió acercando su rostro al suyo, dándole un casto beso.

.

.

.

.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa. Edward apenas podía ser consciente de los pasos que daba al ingresar al hospital. ¿Sería niño? ¿Niña? ¿Siquiera lo sabrían ese día?

Caminaron hasta la recepción y dejó que Bella diera sus datos, pero al verla nerviosa buscando discutir con la secretaria se acercó a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Edward tomó la mano de Bella mientras ambos esperaban la respuesta de la secretaria.

—Todas las consultas de la doctora Patricia han sido derivadas.

—¿Ella está bien? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí, se ha puesto de parto anoche. No se aparecerá por un tiempo.

—Qué conveniente —susurró Bella por lo bajo.

—No te preocupes, querida, la consulta sigue en pie solo que te atenderá otro médico.

Edward y Bella intercambiaron miradas, no muy cómodos con la situación, pero ninguno iba a perderse la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo.

Ambos fueron a la sala de espera y tomaron asiento. Apenas pasaron cinco minutos cuando los llamaron para entrar en el consultorio.

—Tiene que ser una broma —resopló Bella maldiciendo.

—¿Tanya?

—¡Pero qué sorpresa! —La rubia detrás del escritorio sonreía como si nada, Bella quería cachetearla para que borrara la sonrisita. Esa sí sería una sorpresa.

—Ni que lo digas. —Bella le clavó la mirada. Edward tragó en seco y Tanya respiró hondo.

—Puedes pedir cita con…

—Descuida, encontraré otro médico por mis propios medios —la cortó Bella saliendo del consultorio, Edward se apresuró a seguirle el paso.

—Bella, espera, ¡¿no tendrás la consulta?!

—¿Con esa zorra que no deja de babear por ti? Ni lo sueñes, Edward.

—Pero hemos esperado mucho…

—¡¿Y a mí qué mierda me importa?! No es como si el bebé fuera a nacer ya.

—Creo que estás exagerando las cosas.

—¿Exagerando? ¡Tú me trajiste a este hospital en primer lugar!

—Pero es que…

—¡Sabías que Tanya trabajaba aquí! A veces me pregunto si realmente usas algo del cerebro que tienes.

—¿Ahora es mi culpa? —Bella lo miró como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Pues yo no trabajo aquí, corazón.

—Bella, ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba…

—Olvídalo, Edward. Buscaré otra cita donde se me dé la gana. Quedas fuera de esto.

—¿Fuera del desarrollo de mi bebé?

—¡Eres un idiota!

—Yo solo trato de encontrarle una solución a esto.

—¿A esto? ¿Qué es esto, Edward? —Ambos se clavaron la mirada. Edward sabía que Bella estaba muy molesta, eso sumado a lo susceptible que la ponían las hormonas del embarazo, pero odiaba que siempre estuviera en su contra, no era su culpa que justo su doctora se pusiera de parto y mucho menos que Tanya fuera la reemplazante, él no tenía idea.

—Volvemos a lo mismo, tú ni siquiera piensas en mí cuando se trata del bebé.

—Tú no pensaste en mí cuando te besaste con esa zorra. —Bella se cruzó de brazos y subió al auto.

Ninguno se dirigió la palabra en todo el camino, Edward de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada pero Bella tenía la vista en la ventana. No fue hasta el tercer semáforo que notó cómo secaba sus lágrimas con uno de sus dedos.

—Bella…

—Olvídalo.

Edward suspiró pero no insistió con el tema, Bella estaba enojada y debía esperar a que se le pasara. Le hubiera gustado ser mucho más útil para ella, que Bella supiera que él iba a estar para ella ante el primer llamado, pero para ella, el recuerdo de lo sucedido con Tanya aún era reciente. Odiaba pensar que fue solo un beso, que ni siquiera sintió nada y que tal vez Bella estaba exagerando. Odiaba pensar de esa manera, porque Bella tenía sus motivos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo creé para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

****Capítulo 7****

La primavera se estaba terminando, dando paso al verano. Edward notaba las flores caídas de los árboles, mucha gente ya andaba con alergias, incluso su madre.

Esa mañana caminaba hacia el trabajo, salió un rato antes para así llegar a tiempo. Usualmente iba en auto pero no estaba tan lejos, era una vaga costumbre que había adquirido con el paso de los años. Se detuvo frente a un local que tenía el cartel de alquiler torcido, observó cómo el hombre que estaba trabajando en el techo luchaba por mantener el equilibrio y que no se le cayeran las herramientas. Prestando más atención, frunció el ceño y se acercó rápidamente a ayudarlo cuando la escalera comenzó a caerse.

—¿Jasper? —preguntó, volviendo a colocar la escalera en su lugar. El rubio lo miró entre el miedo y la sorpresa. Respiró nuevamente soltando el aire contenido al ver que Edward sostenía la escalera.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué tal? —sonrió bajando despacio. Edward contuvo la risa.

—Dímelo tú. ¿Qué haces aquí? O mejor... ¿qué haces arriba de un techo cuando le tienes miedo a las alturas?

—Newton me ha despedido. Decidí empezar por mi cuenta. Este lugar se estaba cayendo a pedazos, pero con un buen cuidado y una reparación como se debe, volverá a estar en condiciones.

—¿Mike te despidió?

—Ya sabes cómo estaban las cosas. Igual no me importa, tengo planes con mi esposa a futuro y el sueldo que me daban no era suficiente. Sobre todo cuando ese idiota te limita demasiado los casos.

—Diablos, Jazz, lo siento.

—Nah. Las cosas mejorarán, Edward —le sonrió—. Y puedes unirte cuando quieras.

—Ni siquiera me has dado tiempo a pensarlo… —Señaló el cartel que colgaba en la entrada. "Estudio Jurídico Cullen & Whitlock". Jasper rio nervioso.

—Sí… lo siento. Es que sabía…

—No digas nada, Jasper. Incluso has puesto mi apellido primero. ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?

—Sí, igual ni te creas que estás primero solo por cortesía. La gente prefiere el orden, y en orden alfabético tu apellido va primero. —Edward rodó los ojos—. Y sí, Ed, quiero hacer esto. Demostrarle a Newton que no lo necesitamos. Anda, ¡ve y renuncia! Será la mejor decisión de tu vida.

—¿No te habían despedido? —Edward miró a su amigo nervioso y negó con la cabeza—. Olvídalo, Jazz. Entiendo. ¿Estarás todo el día aquí? —Jasper sonrió.

—Todo el día, todos los días. ¡Dale una patada a Newton de mi parte! —Edward se alejó aún sin poder creer la impulsividad de su amigo.

—¡No pidas demasiado!

.

.

.

Volver al trabajo le devolvió a Bella algo de su felicidad, seguía triste por la discusión con Edward. ¿Por qué todo terminaba en pelea? La imagen de él y Tanya a los besos, atacaba su mente y no podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Apartó cualquier imagen relacionada y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo mientras comía una dona.

Tal vez debía disculparse, ella no estuvo teniendo una buena actitud con él últimamente, temía perderlo por un simple mal entendido. Además, acababa de darle una oportunidad. ¿Cuánto había durado aquello? Apenas unas horas antes de ver a Tanya en la consulta.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, ignorando el glaseado pegoteado en sus dedos. No podía seguir actuando de esa manera, mucho menos cuando ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en adoptar a Mila definitivamente. Incluso tal vez le haría bien ir a terapia para solucionar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, odiaba ser tan insegura.

—Diablos, Bella, haz tu maldito trabajo. —Jessica, su compañera de sector, la miró sin dejar de tipear en su escritorio, Bella negó con la cabeza ignorando su mirada mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelito descartable y hojeó las ediciones de revistas anteriores disponiéndose a hacer su trabajo. La del mes pasado fue la que ella estuvo ausente, solo había participado en la portada así que no tenía mucha idea del contenido.

Estaba maravillada con los cambios de cada edición, la revista valía su precio en cada página. Una en particular llamó su atención, se trataba de una diseñadora, sus diseños ocupaban dos páginas acompañadas de una pequeña entrevista y una foto miniatura de ella. Se detuvo en la fotografía, observando aquel rostro que le resultaba familiar. Frunció el ceño divagando en sus pensamientos sobre aquella mujer. Tal vez solo estaba confundida, no era la primera vez que un diseñador ocupaba más de una página en la revista y ella no tenía que detenerse a pensar de dónde conocía a cada uno que le resultara conocido.

Le gustaba mantenerse ocupada, revisar los artículos al momento de diseñar las páginas, le gustaba usar la impresora gigante para después llevarle los papeles a su jefa para que los revisara. Amaba su trabajo, no podía quejarse, trabajó duro para conseguir ese puesto y no mucha gente lograba tener una buena relación con su jefe como ella la tenía con Maggie.

Lo que nunca pensó, es verse interrumpida en medio de su trabajo para correr al baño a despedir las donas de la mañana. Sabía de los vómitos durante el embarazo, pero esperaba tenerlos en la mañana y no cuando a su estómago se le cantara. El buen día que estaba teniendo se fue por el retrete, literalmente.

Salió del cubículo algo mareada y se lavó las manos.

—No entiendo para qué has regresado, en ese estado no durarás mucho aquí, cariño. —Jessica le guiñó un ojo y salió del baño. Bella no estaba con ánimos de tolerar a su compañera, pero sabía que ahora Jessica tenía algo a favor para robarle su puesto sin importar lo notificada que estaba Maggie al respecto.

Suspiró tomándose unos minutos mientras trataba de recuperarse. No tenía por qué ser un mal día.

.

.

.

.

Después del trabajo, y tomándose su tiempo, Bella realizó unas pequeñas compras que le parecían necesarias para lo que tenía en mente.

Limpió el departamento a profundidad, reacomodó unos muebles tratando de no hacer mucho esfuerzo, encendió un par de velas aromáticas alrededor del living y dejó la mesa puesta, con copas y cubiertos envueltos en servilletas de tela. Todo tenía que estar perfecto.

Recibió el mensaje de Edward diciéndole que estaba subiendo, a esta altura ya sabía que subir trece pisos tomaba tres minutos. Se dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo, quitándose las pantuflas de conejo y tirándolas debajo de la cama sin querer, y prendió el reproductor a volumen ambiente.

—¿Bella?

—Hola —sonrió acercándose a él. Edward no entendía nada, seguía en la puerta analizando todo el ambiente. Bella rio por lo bajo—. Me alegra que vinieras.

—Me sorprendió que me llamaras para que venga.

—No podía posponerlo más tiempo. —Tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿Posponer qué? —Edward la miró de reojo.

—No quiero estar enfadada contigo, no quiero ser yo quien lo arruine, Edward.

—¿Y tengo que ser yo? —preguntó él rodando los ojos.

—Edward, ¡no! —suspiró. Lo que menos quería era tener una discusión de nuevo—. Mira… yo sé que no hemos estado en nuestro mejor momento, pero no quiero perder lo que tenemos. Tendré mis motivos para ser siempre celosa, pero no quiero que mis inseguridades y temores me alejen de la persona que amo.

—Bella…

—Ya sé que parezco bipolar pero entiéndeme… —Tiró de él para poder cerrar la puerta con el pie—. Esto es difícil. Últimamente no he hecho más que apartarte y realmente te necesito en mi vida. —Bella se detuvo mirando sus manos entrelazadas y levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos—. Quiero casarme contigo. No de la misma manera que la vez pasada, algo íntimo, solo nosotros cuatro. —Edward entrecerró los ojos—. Hablo de nosotros dos, Mila y el bebé, por favor.

—¿Por qué lo quieres así?

—No necesito que nadie sea testigo de nuestra unión. Y como yo soy la que lo ha arruinado la primera vez, déjame ser quien lo arregle. —Bella tiró de su mano, guiándolo hasta el sofá. Ambos soltaron pequeñas risas, Edward iba a rodear su cintura para atraerla más a él pero ella se levantó. Tomó la pequeña cajita que descansaba en la mesa ratona y se sentó nuevamente a su lado, dejando ver las dos sortijas.

—Pero ya tenemos nuestras alianzas, amor…

—No vamos a usar las mismas, vamos a empezar de cero. —Edward no pudo contener la sonrisa, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y besó sus labios. Bella rio y se apartó de él unos centímetros, sacó una de las sortijas y le pidió su mano—. Qué obediente, señor.

—Me has tomado por sorpresa esta vez —sonrió mientras Bella pasaba el anillo por su dedo. Él repitió la acción con ella.

—Se nos dan bien las sorpresas. —Se acercó a él, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó tiernamente. Ambos estaban disfrutando de su momento, olvidando cualquier pelea del pasado. Estaban listos para comenzar de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Tú se lo propusiste?

—Así es, mamá. Mira… sé que no estuviste de acuerdo la primera vez, pero ahora es diferente. Estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo con tal de estar con Edward el resto de mi vida, no encontraré a nadie que me quiera como él lo hace.

—Por supuesto que no, encontrarás a alguien mejor. Pero te niegas a dejarlo. —Renée puso los ojos en blanco—. Bella, yo no te eduqué así, no debías enamorarte del primer tipo que se te cruzara.

—Mamá… —Bella entornó los ojos. Renée volvió a tomar sus manos.

—Ya, lo sé, lo siento. Pero en serio, hija… la relación que planeabas no tenía que durar tanto. Tú no debías enamorarte, yo te lo advertí. Los Cullen… —Renée negó con la cabeza. Bella se mordió el labio viendo la decepción en los ojos de su madre.

—Yo sé lo que han hecho, mamá. Edward es diferente, estoy segura que él va a darse cuenta, solo dame tiempo.

—Cuatro años ya es mucho tiempo. Y mírate, ya estás esperando un crío suyo —dijo con algo de desprecio.

—¡Mamá!

—Bella, yo no quería que te metieras. Tú te mandaste a ese lugar del infierno solita, ¡mira cómo has terminado!

—Pues yo no lo veo como algo malo. —Quitó las manos que estaban debajo de las de su madre poniéndolas en su vientre. No pensó lo mal que se tomaría Renée la noticia de ser abuela—. Lo siento, mamá.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir disculpas, Bella —señaló Renée. Un oficial se acercó a ellas y Renée se puso de pie, Bella vio a su madre irse sin poder darle una debida despedida. Tomó su cartera de la mesa y salió de allí, odiaba tener que ir a la prisión a ver a su madre.

Entendía el motivo por el que Renée odiaba a los Cullen, ellos eran los responsables de su situación, pero Edward no era igual. Lo sabía. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, temía que los secretos de la familia de Edward arruinaran su relación, que ya bastante arruinada estaba de por sí. Debía pensar muchas cosas, idear un nuevo plan, algo que no la hiciera salir perjudicada a ella ni a su familia. Edward merecía mucho más que todo esto.

.

* * *

**Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias Yani por la paciencia con estos capis y por la ayuda xoxo.  
Sorpresa y traje actualización doble para que no me odien después :P Apareció Reneé y al parecer no le gustan los Cullen, qué creen que habrá pasado? Espero que les haya gustado los capítulos, dejen un comentario para saber qué les pareció.  
Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo creé para esta historia. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

* * *

****Capítulo 8****

**Pov E**

La terrible lluvia detenía el tráfico y estaba contento de poder llevar a Bella al trabajo. Era un gran paso después de todo, ver que las cosas comenzaban a acomodarse aunque sea a paso lento. De vez en cuando tomaba su mano cuando me detenía frente a un semáforo. Íbamos con tiempo de sobra, por eso no nos molestaba el tráfico en absoluto.

Había pasado una semana desde que Bella me propuso casamiento otra vez. Estaba decidido a dejar de dar vueltas con ella, aunque dudaba de cada paso que daba, iba a ir a todo por ella.

—Hablé con un abogado. Nos citará en la semana para orientarnos en la adopción de Mila —comenté. Bella volteó a mirarme.

—¿Tan pronto? Edward, aún no nos hemos casado.

—Lo sé… —le sonreí y volví la vista al volante—. Y también sé que tú has dicho que te harías cargo de nuestro casamiento, así que…

—Debo darme prisa —sonrió ella.

—Exacto.

Me detuve frente al edificio de la empresa, Bella besó mis labios y no pude contenerme, la atraje a mis piernas para sentirla contra mi cuerpo, ella rio entre cada beso, comenzando a jalar de mi cabello, provocándome. Sabíamos que estábamos en un lugar público, no podíamos guiarnos por la calentura del momento o estaríamos en problemas.

Bella se separó cuando escuchó el tono de su celular. La ayudé a buscarlo en su bolso mientras la devolvía a su asiento.

—Isabella Swan… —respondió al no reconocer el número—. Ella habla… sí, la conozco.

Estudié su expresión, Bella pasó de ser pura sonrisa a la palidez misma, la preocupación inundaba su rostro.

—Iré enseguida. —Cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando a la nada con el celular en su mano mientras movía una de sus piernas de arriba abajo, nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? ¿Está todo bien? —Me acerqué a ella colocando una mano en una de sus rodillas, ella levantó la mirada aún absorta en lo que fue la llamada.

—Ro-Rosalie… Está en el hospital, ella...

—¿Rosalie?

—Rosalie, ella me acogió en su casa cuando... —sus ojos se encontraron con los míos— hui de la boda. Está en el hospital —se apresuró a decir mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y volvía a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad—. Edward, está en el hospital, ¡date prisa! —Pegué un salto en el asiento y me puse en marcha.

Bella no esperó a que me detuviera del todo cuando llegamos, se apresuró a bajar del auto sin esperarme e ingresó al hospital preguntando por su nueva amiga, a quien no conocía aún pero su nombre me resultaba familiar. Solo esperaba que no fuera la Rosalie de mi memoria.

Vi diferentes cosas al ingresar al hospital. Primero, Bella estaba hablando con un oficial de policía y segundo, un niño estaba aferrado a sus piernas, mis piernas. Traté de no gesticular al respecto, sonaba demasiado ridículo ponerme celoso de un niño. _Qué digo, es demasiado ridículo._

Me acerqué a ellos mientras escuchaba a mi novia hablar con el oficial y comentarle que llevaba días sin ver a Rosalie. El niño se me quedó mirando y le devolví la mirada, así estuvimos hasta que el oficial se marchó. Mis pensamientos me llevaron a aquella vez en la que entré corriendo porque Bella había ingresado de urgencia, no podía creer volver a estar aquí. Los hospitales no eran mi lugar favorito.

—Edward… —Bella me sonrió—. Él es Tayler, el hijo de Rose. —Le sonreí al mocoso que solo se aferró más a Bella y ella acarició su cabello—. Tay, ¿tu mamá no tiene a ningún familiar aquí? —Bella se agachó a su altura y Tayler se llevó un dedo a la boca, intimidado.

—¡Tayler! —El niño se giró rápido al escuchar su nombre, yo fui el segundo en mirar la procedencia de aquella voz que ya conocía, Jasper estaba agitado, el sudor se le notaba en el cabello. Seguramente se olvidó que tenía auto al venir corriendo hasta aquí.

—¡Tío Jasper! —Tayler se separó de nosotros y corrió a su encuentro. Bella y yo nos miramos.

—Rosalie es su hermana —confirmé para mí y le aclaré a ella.

—Tú eres su abogado. —Asentí.

.

.

.

Tayler dormía profundamente en los brazos de Jasper, estábamos sentados en la sala de espera mientras esperábamos a que Bella saliera de la habitación en la que Rosalie se encontraba.

Al rato, Bella apareció al final del pasillo caminando hacia nosotros.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el rubio sentado a mi lado. Bella suspiró sentándose a su lado.

—No muy bien… físicamente está muy lastimada. —Sus ojos buscaron mi mirada y contuve el aliento. Sabía que Rosalie buscaba divorciarse pero no conocía muy bien a su esposo, tenía una cita pendiente con ella, una cita a la cual Rosalie no se presentó. Comencé a hacerme una idea del motivo de su ausencia.

—Ella no asistió a nuestra reunión. No vino a mi oficina —comenté. Jasper me miró sorprendido. Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que lo mejor es que ella venga con nosotros, Edward. Royce sabe dónde vive y no va a…

—¿No mencionó a nadie más? —la interrumpí.

—No. Ella no quiso decirme mucho, solo que Royce se presentó en su casa de imprevisto y la retuvo contra su voluntad. Intentó salir de allí anoche y él… casi la mata, Edward.

Jasper se aferró al niño que sostenía en sus piernas, yo me quedé pensando en un millón de cosas mientras Bella terminaba de contar aquello.

.

Rosalie fue dada de alta y Bella la ayudó a instalarse en nuestro departamento. Jasper cuidaría de Tayler mientras tanto, y preferíamos que fuera así por un tiempo, Rose estaba de acuerdo ya que no quería que su hijo la viera de esa forma.

Todos sabíamos lo siguiente que se debía hacer, pero Rosalie parecía no querer cooperar. Ella temía que Royce le quitara a su hijo, no importó la cantidad de veces que le aseguramos que eso no pasaría, ella seguía negándose a denunciarlo.

—Me alegra que ustedes estén bien —comentó durante la cena. Bella preparó su clásica pasta a la boloñesa y disfrutamos parte de la comida en silencio. Rosalie no decía mucho, no me extrañaba ya que llevaba tiempo sin ver a Bella y a mí prácticamente recién me había conocido.

—A nosotros también —sonreí.

—Estamos trabajando en ello —dijo Bella jugando con su tenedor.

—Tal vez… no quiero ser una intrusa ni abusar de su confianza, pero me gustaría ver a Tayler, tenerlo conmigo.

—Seguro, Rose. No te preocupes por eso —se adelantó a decirle Bella. Yo no tenía problema, pero también veía que Rosalie buscaba refugiarse en su hijo. Tener a Tayler aquí con nosotros no nos daría oportunidad de hablar y eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Hablar.

Esperé a que termináramos la cena y que Bella fuera a ducharse, después de que acabamos de secar los platos, para acercarme a Rosalie. Ella se había acomodado en el sofá de nuestro living con una manta, me senté a su lado ignorando los hematomas en su cuello y mejilla.

—Rosalie…

—Sabes que no quiero hacerlo.

—No iba a decirte eso. Iba a preguntarte por Emmett. ¿Qué pasó con él?

—No lo sé. —Negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaban a caerle lágrimas, se las secó con el puño de la camiseta y se concentró en mirar la televisión—. Royce tiró mi celular, lo rompió. No pude hablar con Emmett.

—¿No se acercó a tu casa?

—No sabe dónde vivo. Nunca lo he llevado.

—¿Recuerdas su número? —Negó con la cabeza—. De acuerdo, tranquila. Trataré de encontrarlo, ¿está bien? —Ella asintió secando por completo sus lágrimas—. Estás a salvo, Rose. Confía en nosotros. Deja que te ayudemos.

Esperaba encontrar a Emmett y que él ayudara en las decisiones de Rosalie, solo así podríamos ponerle fin a su situación.

Bella se acostó en la cama conmigo más tarde y se acurrucó en mi pecho, sentí sus labios contra mi piel y besé su cabeza, rodeando su cuerpo con un brazo.

—Te extraño —susurró.

—Yo también, nena —sonreí al sentir sus manos pasear por mi cuerpo, la posición en la que se encontraba se lo dificultó pero aquello no evitó que encontrara su objetivo—. Tenemos visitas…

—Rose tomó una pastilla para dormir, no va a escucharnos. —Escuché su risa—. No tienes camiseta, me gusta. —Di por finalizado su juego de manoseo y la alcé sobre mi cuerpo buscando su boca. Ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello mientras me besaba, nuestras lenguas jugaban entre ellas, la respiración se nos aceleró y nos movimos para que yo quedara sobre ella.

—Te amo —dijo al separarse un momento en busca de aire.

—Yo también. Los amo —remarqué y continuamos quitándonos la ropa.

.

.

.

Mi madre llamó para saber por qué no me comunicaba con ella, evité responderle porque no quería que metiera sus narices en donde no se le llamaba, en vez de eso pedí hablar con Mila, quien no dejaba de hablar sobre la excursión que tuvo al planetario con su salón de clases.

Bella se contactó con Maggie para realizar su trabajo desde casa y no tuvo problema, solo ella podía conseguir que su jefa le otorgara privilegios. Yo en cambio debía regresar a la oficina, con el problema de Rosalie no podía renunciar, era más seguro para ella y también para Jasper. Mientras Royce menos supiera sobre su paradero, mejor. Ahora debía concentrarme en encontrar a Emmett, tenía pocos datos de él pero eso no lo hacía difícil, era posible encontrarlo solo que tal vez llevara más tiempo del que queríamos.

Angela me ofreció café repetidas veces, incluso se ofreció a comprarme el almuerzo y le estuve muy agradecido.

El día se pasó rápido, Bella no había llamado pero supuse que debía estar ocupada con Rosalie. Faltaba poco para que me marchara cuando Angela se asomó en mi oficina de nuevo.

—Tienes una visita —sonrió apenas.

—¿Visita? ¿Quién…? —Quedé helado al reconocer a la persona que entraba por la puerta.

—¡Edward, hermano! ¡Qué alegría verte!

—James. —Angela se disculpó dejándonos a solas. Yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al sujeto.

—Me costó encontrarte, ¿sabes? Estaba recorriendo el mundo pero tuve que volver, necesitaba algo de dinero… —No lo dejé terminar. Lo agarré de la camisa haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la pared—. Oye, amigo… tranquilo. Vine en son de paz, ¿sí? —Alzó las manos como si con eso conseguiría que lo soltara.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

* * *

**Yani muchas gracias por el beteo.  
Hola! He regresado, Bella aún no le ha dicho lo que esconde a Edward, tampoco demorará en hacerlo. Y volvió a aparecer Rosalie! Por ahora sólo eso para ir retomando la historia tranqui, ya en el próximo se verán más progresos en la relación de Edward y Bella. Todo irá acomodándose. Gracias por leer! **


End file.
